Touch displays are displays that are able to communicate touch sensations. Touch displays and related technology may be used to achieve tele-presence and/or virtual presence. Tele-presence permits a person to feel as though they were present, to give the appearance of being present, or to have an effect, at a location other than the person's actual location. Generally, the touch sense of the user may be provided with appropriate stimuli such that the user is given the feeling of being at another location. Additionally, a user may be provided with the ability to affect the remote location, i.e. the user's position, movements, actions and/or voice may be sensed, transmitted, and duplicated in the remote location to bring about the effect. Tele-presence may allow information to travel in both directions between a user and a remote location. Tele-presence is similar to virtual presence. Tele-presence, however, differs from virtual presence in that tele-presence describes a user interacting with another live, real place, whereas virtual presence provides a user with the experience of interacting with and being immersed in a simulated environment.
Touch technology, including for example, touch displays, tele-presence, virtual presence, and/or touch suits, is still a relatively nascent technology, but may be an efficient added data channel for human perceptions. Touch technologies use infrastructure to generate and convey touch data so that individuals may experience virtual presence or tele-presence in increased fidelity, for example.